Grandson of Oak
by Kitsune No Arashi
Summary: Naruto is sent to the Pokémon world during his battle with Sasuke at the valley of end. Found by professor Oak. Who then takes him in as his son. Oh did I mention he's four again. So Naruto will be four years older than both Ash and Gary.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hi there everyone new at this so please no flames. Also please tell me how I do. With that said to the disclaimer. Sasuke will be Oc in this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon.**

**Summary: Naruto is sent to the Pokémon world during his battle with Sasuke at the valley of end. Found by professor Oak. Who then takes him in as his son. Oh did I mention he's four again. So Naruto will be four years older than both Ash and Gary. Also Naruto will be a Dragon Trainer.**

**Naruto's Pokémon**

**Main- **Black Charizard (It's a dragon type to me)

**2-**Salamence

**3-**Garchomp

**4-**Haxorus

**5-**Flygon

**6-**Kingdra

Chapter 1: New world

**(Valley of End)**

Two teens could be seen directly across from each other while standing at the bottom of what looked to be feet for statues. The first teen was had dray skin and what looked like webbed hands sprouting from his back. His hair was a dull grey color that went to his back. His eyes were red with what looked to be three black tomes fiercely circling his pupil. This was Sasuke Uchiha the 'Last' of the famous Uchiha clan. Sasuke's clothing consisted of a blue, short-sleeved shirt with a raised collar and the Uchiha crest on the back and white arm warmers, white shorts and white leg warmers. Blue open toed sandals. But the final piece was a blue Hitai-ate with a leaf in the plate around his head.

The second teen also wore a blue Hitai-ate with a leaf in the middle as well. He had Spiky, unruly sun-kissed blonde hair that seemed to be in frenzy. He had fangs putting from his mouth as well Blood red eyes that were slitted. He had deep whisker mark on each cheek. He wore an orange tracksuit with blue on the upper shoulders area as well as around the waist, a white swirl with a tassel on the left side, a red swirl on the back, a large white collar, orange pants and blue sandals. But covering his body looked like a veil that took the form of a fox. This was Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"Naruto…." Sasuke said in a soft growl, his anger proof that he was ready to end their fight.

"Sasuke…." The whiskered Jinchuuriki was feeling the same way too; he will make sure to save Sasuke from going to Orochimaru.

Not another word was said as they knew that words would not finish this long and tough battle. They would finish it with the strongest technique each had at their disposal, passed down to them by great shinobis. Naruto would use his Rasengan, taught to him by the Sannin Jiraiya, the mountain hermit, but originally created by his former student, the fourth Hokage Namikaze Minato. Sasuke would use his Chidori, taught to him by the copycat shinobi Hatake Kakashi, the man who has copied over a thousand jutsus, as well as a fellow wielder of the Sharingan. Kakashi's Sharingan was still a mystery to the raven haired youth since he wasn't a member of the Uchiha clan.

"Chidori". The level two curse seal Sasuke formed a black colored variation of the Chidori with his right hand.

The one tail Kyuubi Naruto extended his right hand and created a spinning sphere of chakra, only this time instead of being its original blue color, it was purple. The color change was obviously due to the fact that Naruto was using the demon fox's red chakra, though it was a mystery why it was purple instead of being red.

"Rasengan…"

Once their attacks were formed, they gave each other one last look before moving to deliver the powerful blow that would end the fight. Sasuke took flight using his long, webbed hand wings while Naruto jumped high, his goal to defeat the Chidori and his best friend. Failure was not an option for either of them. The mighty collision was just seconds away as the shinobis closed in on each other, each of them confident that their technique would defeat the others.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

BOOM!

The explosion was incredibly loud and it echoed throughout the valley. A large black sphere formed from the collision, and grew to engulf both Naruto and Sasuke. As the shinobi waited for the explosion that would end the fight, they stared into each other's eyes, and it seemed that in that moment they came to respect each other and treasure their bond. But then something caught Naruto eyes. Looking over Sasuke's shoulder he saw what looked like a hole sucking everything up. Acting quick Naruto pulled Sasuke towards before throwing out of the ball they were.

"Naruto!" He yelled but could only watch as his friend no best friend disappear before passing out from the injuries he had sustained. And if he had been awake he would have seen Kakashi arrive at the scene. Kakashi and Pakkun just looked at the damage of the valley before walking over to Sasuke's prone body.

"Pakkun do you have Naruto scent?" he asked worried that his sensei's son might have been killed.

"I had it but it just disappeared and this rain isn't helping at all either." Kakashi looked down in grief before picking up Sasuke body then looking at one of the giant statues and glaring. "I hope you happy with what has happen to the 'almighty' Uchiha clan.

**(Konoha, Main Gate)**

Jiraiya was leaning against the wall as he watched Tsunade pace back in forth almost making a trench while waiting for Naruto to return.

"Tsunade calm down he'll be alright." He said which got her attention making her stop her pacing. Tsunade could only look at him grimly. "I know but I just have this feeling that something really bad has happen." Jiraiya just frowned at hearing her answer. He then kicked off the wall and walked over to her before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Tsunade calm down that boy won't…" but he was cut off by a screech from a certain pink haired banshee. Looking over to Sakura they saw her pointing at Kakashi who had Sasuke on his back. Tsunade just ran over to the pair before Kakashi put Sasuke on the ground where she did a quick diagnosis. She just sighed before speaking. "He'll be alright but we need to get him to the…" she stopped when she noticed at certain blonde wasn't with them. Looking at Kakashi who had a pained expression she asked the question that would break her heart.

"Kakashi where's Naruto?" nut as he was going to speak a certain banshee spoke up … well more liked screeched.

"Who Cares Sasuke-kun needs help!" she said trying to get to 'her' Sasuke. But before she could grab him she was hit in the gut by Tsunade who looked pissed at not getting her answer from Kakashi yet. SO turning towards him he began to speak.

"I…I don't know where he is." He started which got surprised looks from Jiraiya and Tsunade before speaking again. "When I got there Sasuke was passed out while Naruto's scent seemed to just disappear. Not even Pakkun could track it was like he there then poof gone." He finished. Looking back at Tsunade she had a blank look before everything processed through her head.

Now a few things happened. First she had a very shocked look, which then turned to hyperventilating to crying her eyes, before it turned to rage which was turned to the unconscious Uchiha. Now when both Jiraiya and Kakashi they moved and tried to restrain her.

"Get The Fuck Off ME!" She screamed while trying to get her hands on Sasuke.

"Tsunade calm down!" Jiraiya yelled while signaling some Anbu that were hidden to hold her down.

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! ARE GODSON IS GONE AND YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!" Now she was looking at Jiraiya with a look that said 'Are You Fucking Kidding ME!' Jiraiya actually got mad at that look.

"You don't think I'm hurting as well!" He yelled at her shocking many that had showed up. Tsunade was stunned the most out of everyone because Jiraiya never yelled at her. "I loved that kid as well Tsunade but we need the Uchiha alive so we know what happen to Naruto." He said anger still with in his voice. Tsunade seemed to calm down but not fully.

"Fine let's get him to the hospital so I can heal, get my answer's then kill him." That caused the civilians to pale at the thought of the last 'loyal' Uchiha being killed. So they all began to start yelling at their Hokage. But Tsunade just turned towards the crowd that had formed and glared at them with so much hate that some of them actually passed out but not before they pissed themselves.

**(Hospital)**

Sabaku no Gaara was not happy not at all. Why you might ask well his first friend still hadn't showed up. But what was worst was that the Uchiha was being healed. So yeah he was not very happy. Just then the door opened up to show Tsunade. Looking at the busty blonde he began to speak.

"Where is Uzumaki?" he said in his usual monotone voice but his time there was a hint of demand in it. Tsunade just flinched at that which he noticed.

"Come by my office in two hours with you siblings." She said which made Gaara mad that he didn't get his answer right there and then but just nodded and left to go find his brother and sister. Tsunade just sighed before snapping her fingers. Four Anbu then appeared knelling before their Hokage.

"I want you to bring all of Naruto friends and their senseis to my office in two hours." This just got 'Hais' from the four before three of them disappeared. Noticing this Tsunade turned to the Anbu who was the only female of the group. "Yes Neko?" She questioned.

Neko just looked at Tsunade before taking her mask off showing a beautiful woman that looked to be in her twenty. "Tsunade-sama can I also join in the meeting, I was Naruto's caretaker when he was younger." Tsunade just looked at her for few seconds before nodding.

"That fine Yūgao now to your assignment." She said which made Yūgao nod her head before disappearing via Shunshin. Tsunade then walked over to a chair before slumping into it. Putting her hands over her eye's she cried. She cried long and hard for over an hour. A nurse then came out the room she had been in before.

"Tsunade-sama Sasuke is up." She said which made Tsunade's shoot up before her eyes hardened. She then walked into the room before dismissing the staff that was taking care of Sasuke.

"Okay Uchiha I'm just going ask once and only once. Where Is Naruto?" she growled out restraining herself from killing the now duck ass haired teen. Sasuke just looked at her with dead onyx black. He just looked at her before tears began to pour down his face shocking her. Tsunade just looked at the now sobbing teen.

"I…I don't know. One second we were looking at each other the next he was throwing me away from some tunnel before he disappeared." He just closed his eyes as tears that he thought had died long ago came back at full force. He just clutched the blanket that was over him. Tsunade just looked at the teen before sighing then doing some hand signs. Restraints then wrapped around Sasuke who looked at the woman in confusion before she began to speak.

"These are here told hold you till I come back with an Inoichi to tell me if you are telling the truth." Sasuke just nodded hell even if she didn't use the restraints he would have still stayed.

**(Thirty minutes later)**

It took about ten minutes for Tsunade to come back with Inoichi and another twenty for him to look over Sasuke. When it was all done everything Sasuke had told Tsunade was all true while telling her everything that had happened during the battle. And hearing that Naruto had tapped into the Kyuubi's chakra was a big for her but none more than Sasuke who had question them on what they were talking about. Because hearing you best friend had the most powerful demon in existent sealed in his gut was huge.

Inoichi just bowed towards Tsunade before giving Sasuke a disapproving look which made the young Uchiha to hang his head. Sasuke just looked at Tsunade before speaking again. "So what happens now?" he questioned only for her to look at him long and had.

"If it was my choice I had killed you right here and now." Sasuke just nodded his head in agreement I mean he had done the same thing his brother had done. And that right there was something he hated about himself now. He had almost followed his brother path. But it was thanks to Naruto that he could think straight again.

"But it not my choice it the council choice but you can bet your ass I'm going to vote for the side that ask for your death." She said in a very deadly voice before walking over to him and releasing his restraints.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll becoming with me when I have to tell all yours and Naruto friends that he's gone." With tears beginning to threating to cascade her face again. Sasuke just nodded his head. He knew this was fair justice they all had lost a great friend and it all because he wanted to power. He then thought back to what Naruto had told him once. 'If you ever need help Sasuke, come to me I'll help as much as I can.' He now wished he had gone to Naruto now. But it was too late He was gone.

**(Hokage's Office)**

It took another good thirty minutes for every excluding Neji, Chouji and Kiba who in the hospital. It seemed Shikamaru was the only one to come out the one with the least injuries. When everyone got there they were shocked to see Sasuke standing by Tsunade with his head down. Shikamaru looked pissed at seeing Sasuke same as the sensei's and the sand siblings. Both Ino and Sakura to see him and looked ready to jump if it wasn't for their sensei to hold them back.

"Good now that everyone save for the one's in the hospital are let's begin what happened at the valley Sasuke?" Tsunade but saw him flinch at the mention of the battle. But before he could speak Gaara decided to talk.

"Where's Uzumaki?" He asked in a demanding voice. He others also began to notice that Naruto wasn't there. Well everyone except Sakura who looked at Sasuke with heart in her eyes. Tsunade looked ready to cry at hearing Naruto's name.

"He…he's no longer with us." she said which caused everyone to gasp while Hinata fainted and Gaara's sand was coming out of his sand and started to head towards Sasuke. Sasuke just looked up at Gaara with a look that accepted his which actually made Gaara to stop.

"If you're going to do it please do it Please do." He said while waiting for his death by Gaara's hand. But before anyone could anything a blinding light appeared in the office.

**(Unknown Location)**

Forty six year old Professor Samuel Oak was having a weird day. First of all the Pokémon that he took care of for trainers were acting scared hell even the most vicious Pokémon were scared. Then a storm came out of nowhere causing a black out. So here he was going to his good friend Delia Ketchum house to check on her through a raging thunderstorm. But just then a lightning bolt came crashing down not even 10 feet away from him knocking him down.

With a groan he got back up and looked where the lightning had struck only much to his shock there was a boy laying there. The boy looked no older than four years old and sun-kissed blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit and pants that were way too big for him. Samuel also took notice that he had a necklace with some type of crystal around his neck and a headband with metal plating on it that had what looked like a leaf engraved in the middle on his head. Also by the boy was a Pokémon egg.

Oak just rushed towards the boy before walking over to him and checking his pulse; He sighed in relief when he got one. He then spoke out loud. "Where did you come from?" but just shook that off before picking both the boy and the egg up and started to run to Delia's house.

**An: And done sorry if it was short. I promise to make it longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: hey everyone these are some stories I will be trying in the near future so watch out for them.**

Crossover/title/summary

Naruto/Fairy Tail (Kamikaze)-What if Ur never used Iced shell on Deliora? What if it was destroyed by a certain blonde with whiskers? What he and Ur fell in love. How would the future play out then? Godly Fuuton user Naruto. Naruto/Ur

Naruto/Kingdom Hearts (The Great Father Search) - Sora is the Son of Tenten. But then who's his father. So once again Sora and friends are on another world to world adventure; to find his father, but what's this Tenten is coming along as well are Leon and the others. What kind of trouble will they run into this time?

Naruto (Darkness returns) – After a beating on Naruto's sixth birthday he unlocks a blood line that had was thought to have died out. Now with the power of Meiton, Naruto will show why the Uzumaki were so feared and it wasn't just because of their Fuuinjutsu skills. Smart/Grey Naruto Harem Fem. Shinigami/Tayuya/OC


	3. Chapter 3

**An: hey guys sorry about the last chapter not really being a chapter but this one is. Now why I changed the name? Well because I wanted to. Also I thought about then I thought grandson sounded better. Now I have a few things to say. In this chapter there will be a few time skips. Also the harem for this I was thinking Clair, Sabrina and Flannery. Reason being well I have yet to see a Naruto/Pokémon crossover with Clair in it. And there a barely any with Sabrina and even fewer with Flannery. Now one more thing I need to say is I will add a legendary to Naruto's team. So I'm going to put a poll up for who he should get.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Pokémon. I wish because that would be so awesome. Then I could have made Naruto a beast.**

Chapter 2: Years Later

_**Last time on the Grandson of Oak.**_

_"Where's Uzumaki?" He asked in a demanding voice. He others also began to notice that Naruto wasn't there. Well everyone except Sakura who looked at Sasuke with heart in her eyes. Tsunade looked ready to cry at hearing Naruto's name._

_"He…he's no longer with us." she said which caused everyone to gasp while Hinata fainted and Gaara's sand was coming out of his sand and started to head towards Sasuke. Sasuke just looked up at Gaara with a look that accepted his which actually made Gaara to stop._

_"If you're going to do it please do it, please do it." He said while waiting for his death by Gaara's hand. But before anyone could anything a blinding light appeared in the office._

_(Unknown Location)_

_Forty six year old Professor Samuel Oak was having a weird day. First of all the Pokémon that he took care of for trainers were acting scared hell even the most vicious Pokémon were scared. Then a storm came out of nowhere causing a black out. So here he was going to his good friend Delia Ketchum house to check on her through a raging thunderstorm. But just then a lightning bolt came crashing down not even 10 feet away from him knocking him down._

_With a groan he got back up and looked where the lightning had struck only much to his shock there was a boy laying there. The boy looked no older than four years old and sun-kissed blonde hair and whisker marks on his cheeks. He was wearing a hideous orange jumpsuit and pants that were way too big for him. Samuel also took notice that he had a necklace with some type of crystal around his neck and a headband with metal plating on it that had what looked like a leaf engraved in the middle on his head. Also by the boy was a Pokémon egg._

_Oak just rushed towards the boy before walking over to him and checking his pulse; He sighed in relief when he got one. He then spoke out loud. "Where did you come from?" but just shook that off before picking both the boy and the egg up and started to run to Delia's house._

**(****Naruto's Mindscape****)**

"Ugh damn my head." One Naruto Uzumaki said as he tried to sit up. He tried to remember how he got here only for pain shoot threw his head to make him fall back on to the ground which he noticed was covered in water. Opening his eye's he looked around at where he was only to sigh as he noticed he was in a sewer.

"Great of the entire place's in the world I could have woken up in I wake up in my mind." He then proceeded to get up and make his way down the sewer. He took a few lefts and rights here and there until finally he came upon a giant room with bars that reached as far as he could with a slip of paper in the middle with the kanji of seal on it.

"Alright you damn Kitsune what the hell is going on?" He yelled only to get a low moan that sounded like it came from a girl. Confused at not being yelled at he made his way to the prison that held the Kyuubi in place. But what he saw would forever be imprinted into his mind and made him blush madly.

There lying on a bed was a female. She looked to about her late-teens early twenties. She had crimson red hair that looked like silk. Her skin was tanned not unlike his but a little lighter but looked very smooth. She had curves in the all the right places. Her breasts were about a D maybe DD in size. Her lips were ruby red in color and looked very soft. But what really caught his attention was she had what looked like red fox ears on top of her head and nine red fox tails lazily waving behind her.

Naruto could only look at her in shock until her eyes started to flutter open showing crimson red eyes with slits for pupils. She then looked at the orange clad boy who was blushing with a look of confusion before looking at herself. Seeing that she was naked a very sly smile appeared on her face before getting up.

Making her way to Naruto (was trying not to look at her and failing badly) when she was close enough to Naruto she moved to his ears asked if he had liked what he saw in a very huskily voice. Blood started to pour out of Naruto's nose as he tried to control himself from flying backwards via nosebleed.

The women could only laugh at Naruto's misfortune before speaking. "So what brings my little pervert of a container to me?"

Naruto took offense at being called a pervert. Dammit that was Jiraiya not him. "Hey I am not a damn pervert that's Ero-sennin" he said trying not to look at the woman's breast nor her lower regions which he noticed that were nicely shaved.

"Oh then why were just bleeding just then?" She asked with a laugh. Now when Naruto heard her laugh he thought it was of that of a goddess, a very beautiful goddess.

"Anyways what brings you here?" she asked again while she made her way to the bed she was lying on before. Naruto could stare at her shapely ass watching it shake with the slightest of movements. He also noticed a bulge was starting to form in his pants.

"What am I doing here? I thought you were the one who brought me here?" Okay now he was even more confused. First he woke up in his mind then he couldn't remember how he got here and then he finds out that Kyuubi was female no less. And now she's asking why he's here when he though she had brought him here. Kyuubi just looked at him curiously before she remembered why she was in her humanoid form and why Naruto questioned why he was here.

"You don't remember what happened do you." She asked curiously. And she then got her answer when Naruto shook his head and began to speak. "I remember fighting Sasuke…! Sasuke! What happened to Sasuke!" He then proceeded to freak out. Kyuubi just rolled her eyes before flicking one of her tails and hit him on the head.

"Calm down Kit! Now think what happened during the fight." She said which made Naruto stop and think. They both were silent for a few seconds before Naruto face turned to horror.

"I remember Sasuke was almost sucked into that hole before…" he trailed off while Kyuubi just shook her head.

"That's right dumbass threw him away from it while getting us caught in it."

"But then what happened after that." Naruto asked. Kyuubi just sighed before looking at him again. "You were sent to another world. How? I have no idea so don't ask. But be grateful you have me inside you or you would have died." He just looked at her in shock at what she had just said. "Wh-what do you mean I could have died without you."

"I mean what I said. If you didn't have me sealed into you" she then used one of her tails to point at Naruto. "You would have died from the pressure of traveling to a different world. I had to use a lot of Chakra just to keep you alive. But I'll regain in a decade or two. " She said as if it was nothing but this news impacted Naruto hard.

"Wi-will I ever be able to go home?" he asked in fear of never seeing his friends again." Kyuubi just shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe one day but who knows. I know I could send you back but not with the chakra I have now so you stuck here till it all comes back." That made Naruto a little happier but not much. But before he could speak again he started to flicker away.

"Well Kit looks like you waking up. See you later I guess." Kyuubi said not really care if he came back which she knew he would one day. So lying back down on the bed she went back to sleep.

**(Real world)**

Naruto could only groan as his eyes tried to pry themselves open. He was then caught off guard when he heard a female's voice.

"Oh! Your awake stay right there while I get the professor." The women said before walking out the room. Naruto just looked around the room before looking over himself. But stopped when he noticed he looked shorter. So hopping out of bed and heading towards a mirror that was close by. He froze when he noticed he was younger.

Now as he was about to freak out a voice stopped him. "Oh I see your already out of bed." Naruto then looked over to where the voice came from. Only to see two figures. The first looked to about his late forties, early fifties. He had greyish brown hair that seemed to spike on his right side. His eyes were black as well. He wore a purple button up shirt with a lab coat over it, Beige pants with a black belt holding them up.

The next figure was a female that looked about twenty-five in age. She had brown hair that was in a ponytail she also had brown eyes as well. She wore a pink shirt with a yellow blouse over it. She also looked like she was pregnant with a baby and was due soon. She also wore a long purple skirt as well. She also had a very cheerful smile on her face. **(An: Sorry if there's not much for Delia but she's hard to describe her.)**

As Naruto was finished looking over the two the male began to speak. "Hello I'm professor Oak and this young lady is Delia Ketchum." The now proclaimed Professor said while giving Naruto a cheerful smile. Naruto just looked at the two for a bit longer before speaking.

"Naruto Uzumaki."

**(Eleven years later, Johto league, Silver conference)**

Ash Ketchum had just defeated his longtime rival Gary Oak grandson of professor Oak. He was now going against Ryūjin. Ryūjin was wearing a heavy black cloak and hood that blocked everyone from seeing his face. But what everyone could see was that he had shocking blue eyes.

Somehow Ryūjin had taken down every opponent with just one Pokémon. But the weird thing was that no one could see what the Pokémon looked like. Because every time Ryūjin brought the Pokémon out a dust cloud would block everyone's view.

So here he was looking over at his mysterious opponent ready for battle. Ash just looked over to the ref nodding to him saying he was ready. But before the ref could speak Ryūjin spoke first. "Hang on a second I would like to ask ash something first."

This of course got strange looks from ash. "What do want with me?"

"I wanted to know why you became a trainer." Shocking all in the arena. Except for one Professor Oak that had a knowing smirk on his face. Ash was actually stunned at that question. Never before had anyone asked that of him. But that didn't mean he didn't have an answer. Ash just looked a Ryūjin with a goofy grin before speaking.

"Yeah actually I have two reasons." The stadium was quiet wanting to here ash's answer to the man. "The first reason is to become the greatest Pokémon master ever!" He yelled making the stadium burst into laughter. "But my second reason. I want to prove myself to someone close to me." Now this of course made the Stadium very quiet as if wanting to hear who he was talking about. The only people who already knew were Professor Oak, Gary and Ash's mom Delia. Hell even Ash's friends looked intrigued at who he was talking about.

"Oh was this someone precious to you?" Ryūjin asked wanting to see ash's response. Ash was silent for a second before he gave his answer.

"Yeah he is someone that's very precious to me." He said wondering why Ryūjin wanted to know this. Ryūjin just nodded his head before speaking.

"I see then well let's begin then…Dattebayo!" Ryūjin said before grabbing his cloak and throwing it off. There standing directly from as was a teen that looked about fifteen. He was about 5'9 in height with sun-kissed blonde hair that was spiky. He had three whisker marks on each cheek. He had bandages wrapping around his abs making many of the girl's in the stadium to have nose bleeds. He wore an open black flak vest. On his hands were black finger-less gloves. His pants were black and grey cameo baggy pants that had the legs tucked into a pair of black steel-tipped boots. Also around his neck was a long grey scarf. **(An: like the one Kirabi has.)**

"N-Naruto-nii?" Ash said only to shock the audience. Naruto just gave ash a big smile.

"Hey there Ashy-boy."

**An: done damn another short chapter. Sorry about that but you'll have to wait till next chapter to see ash vs. Naruto. Now please review and give me ideas for this story. Also don't forget to vote on which legendary Naruto gets.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: hey everyone I'm back with chapter 3. Now a few things before we began. I'm going to change up Naruto's Pokémon party for this chapter. So instead of a Flygon in his party I'm putting a Dragonair. Also yes I did change this from the Ash Vs Harrison battle. Also the poll will be up for 2 more chapters so keep voting people. Also Cynthia will not be in the harem. Reason is because a lot of people use her. So I'm trying to unique here. With all that said let's look Naruto party again.**

**Main- **Black Charizard-Amaterasu

**2-**Salamence-Gekido

**3-**Garchomp-Senko

**4-**Haxorus-Giri

**5-**Dragonair-Haku

**6-**Kingdra-Umi

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Pokémon.**

**Chapter 2: **Naruto Vs Ash

_Last time on the Grandson of Oak_

"_Oh was this someone precious to you?" Ryūjin asked wanting to see ash's response. Ash was silent for a second before he gave his answer._

"_Yeah he is someone that's very precious to me." He said wondering why Ryūjin wanted to know this. Ryūjin just nodded his head before speaking._

"_I see then well let's begin then…Dattebayo!" Ryūjin said before grabbing his cloak and throwing it off. There standing directly from as was a teen that looked about fifteen. He was about 5'9 in height with sun-kissed blonde hair that was spiky. He had three whisker marks on each cheek. He had bandages wrapping around his abs making many of the girl's in the stadium to have nose bleeds. He wore an open black flak vest. On his hands were black finger-less gloves. His pants were black and grey cameo baggy pants that had the legs tucked into a pair of black steel-tipped boots. Also around his neck was a long grey scarf._

"_N-Naruto-nii?" Ash said only to shock the audience. Naruto just gave ash a big smile._

"_Hey there Ashy-boy."_

Ash could only look at Naruto in shock that he was here. But that soon replaced by embarrassment.

"How many time have I told you to stop calling me that." He whined making Naruto and a few others to laugh. (Mostly Gary, Oak, Delia, Misty and Brock)

"Every time Gary or I say it." Naruto said making Ash grumble. Ash then went silent for a bit not believing Naruto was right in front of him. That is until he remembered something.

"Wait a second I heard you were in another region?" he said confused that the older boy he thought as a brother was here.

"I finished about a month ago and had some business I had to take of here. Then Jiji got a hold of me and told me you and Gary were going to take part in the Silver conference; so I thought I'd join and test to how much you've both have grown. And I must say you and Gary have grown a lot in the last five years since I've seen you." Both Ash and Gary (who was sitting by Oak) seemed to straighten a bit in pride at Naruto words. "But now it's time you faced me." Naruto said while grabbing a pokéball from his waist.

Ash just looked at Pikachu who was riding on his shoulder. "You ready for this Pikachu?" Pikachu just nodded his head before jumping off Ash's shoulder and into the arena. The two trainers then looked to the referee who nodded in understanding.

"Ok then the match of Ash Ketchum of pallet town Vs…" The referee then looked towards Naruto wanting to know his name.

"Naruto Uzumaki of Pallet town." The referee just nodded his head in thanks.

"And Naruto Uzumaki of Pallet town! Let the Match begin!" He yelled getting a cheer from the crowd.

**(Blackthorn city)**

A woman with long blue hair just looked at the TV as it showed Naruto getting ready to bring out his Pokémon.

"Show me how much better you've gotten Naruto-kun." She said with a small smile on her face.

**(Saffron city)**

Another woman was also looking at a TV intently at the Battle that soon to happen. She also was staring at Naruto.

"Seems you causing quite a stir again…Naruto?" She said before starting to laugh when a Haunter started to tickle her feet.

**(Lavaridge Town)**

A red haired girl was sitting in front of a TV with an excited look.

"Hurry up grandpa, Naruto-kun's battling!" She yelled to her grandfather. Who just laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Ho ho I would how much he's improved since the last time we last so him." Said an old man who walked into the same room as the red haired girl. He then looked to the TV screen and smiled when seeing the blonde.

'Let's see how much you've grown Naruto.' He thought

**(Back with Naruto and Ash's match)**

"Alright Pikachu you know what to do." Ash said getting a 'Pika!' from the yellow Pokémon. Naruto Just smiled before he threw the pokéball in his hand.

"Alright Haku-chan it's time to shine!" he yelled as a Dragonair appeared from the small ball before turning around fling its self towards Naruto. Ash had to hold in the laugh that's was about to escape his mouth as Naruto was tackled by the Dragonair that proceeded to lick him.

"Haha…It's…good to…see you to girl." He said through his laughter. It took a minute to get Dragonair off of him, but she finally decided to let Naruto up. Naruto then began to scratch her behind her wings.

"Alright girl you up for a Battle?" he asked her. Said Pokémon's eyes seemed to glitter with excitement at the thought of a battle. So turning around she slithered into the arena were Pikachu was waiting.

"So you ready _Ashy-boy_?" Naruto Asked trying to get on the younger boys nerves. A few tick marks appeared on Ash's head at the nickname.

"You are so going down Naruto-nii! Alright Pikachu Start it off with a quick attack!" Ash shouted.

The mouse type Pokémon then began to dash towards the dragon type Pokémon at high speeds, and would have landed a hit if Naruto hadn't shouted a command. "Alright Haku-chan use Water Pulse!" Hack then lifted her head as a blue ball of energy began to form in front of her mouth.

"What's water pulse?" Ash asked out loud never heard of the attack before. He got his answer as Pikachu was about five feet away she launched the move into the ground causing a wave of water to explode from the ball and slam into Pikachu.

"No way!" He yelled as he watched Pikachu go flying backwards and slamming into the ground. "Are you alright Pikachu?" the tiny Pokémon just nodded its head before lifting itself off the ground.

"You got tough little Pikachu there Ash." Naruto said before getting ready for what Ash would do next.

"Alright Pikachu Quick Attack one more time." This of course got confused looks from the entire stadium.

"Why would Ash do that when Naruto can counter it?" Delia asked while looking towards the Professor. The Professor could only shake his head. "I'm not sure it must be pretty impressive to do the same tactic twice." He said. Gary just narrowed his eyes at what Ash was doing.

'What are you planning Ash? You know attacking Naruto-nii is suicide so why do it?' he thought but then looked to his surrogate brother and saw his eyes also narrowed trying to figure out what Ash was planning.

'Alright Ash I know you aren't this stupid so why do it? He knows the attack won't work on Haku because of Water pulse so why…!' then it hit him what Ash was planning. He smirked to himself. "Alright Haku use water pulse again!" he shouted making the dragon Pokémon nod it's head. So once again the Haku reared her head back with a ball of blue energy to in front of her mouth. And like last time when Pikachu was five feet away slammed the ball of energy into the ground make a wave of water to burst from it.

"Alright Pikachu Jump now and use iron tail!" Ash Shouted. This of course shocked many that the Pikachu was able to dodge the water pulse in time for not to hit.

"Great job Ash!" Brock and Misty yelled at the same time. The two began to cheer their friend on.

"Amazing he waited till the last second before making Pikachu jump over the water." Professor Oak Proclaimed amazed at how Ash and Pikachu mange to pull that off in a short period of time. But then he noticed that Naruto wasn't shocked at Ash's action. That is until he saw Naruto began to smirk as if… he already knew what Ash was planning! He then looked towards Gary who had also caught Naruto smirking.

And just then as Pikachu was about to hit Haku she looked up with her mouth open. "Alright Haku-chan use twister!" and Just as he said those words a tornado shot out of Haku mouth hitting Pikachu dead on.

"Pikachu!" Ash yelled while running towards Pikachu. Both Brock and Misty looked gobbed smacked that Haku was able to pull a counter in just a neck of time before Pikachu could hit her. Oak just shook his head. Sure he knew Naruto was good for his age; but he didn't expect him to be this good. I'm mean to be able to predict what your opponent was going to do next was only heard of trainers who, had trained for years upon years. Hell even he couldn't do that in his younger days.

"That boy he never seems to stop surprising me." He said out loud getting a laugh from Gary. "Yeah but then he wouldn't be Naruto-nii if he became predictable." That of course got a laugh from both the Professor and Delia. "That is very true Gary very true." Oak said before continuing to laugh.

Back down in the arena Ash was checking up on Pikachu. "You oaky buddy?" he asked in concern for the electric Pokémon. The guy just jumped up ready to fight once more. Ash looked happy that his partner was okay and ready to fight again.

"You guys ready over there?" Naruto asked wondering how Ash would make a comeback. Ash just turned towards him (Naruto) and nodded showing they were ready before leaving the field.

"Alright then Haku-chan use Aqua jet!" Naruto Shouted.

'Oh no another attack I've never seen or heard of!' ash thought as he watched water envelope Haku before she came rocketing towards Pikachu. Pikachu looked at seeing the Dragon Pokémon coming towards him at speeds he could most likely never reach. Nut Naruto wasn't done giving commands yet.

"Oaky start spinning while using ice beam." He said making many wander what he was doing. All were shocked when the water started to freeze and looked like a giant twirling spear of ice.

"What a combination!" Brock yelled Misty just looked at him.

"What do you mean by that Brock?" she asked wondering what he knew.

"Not only did he make the attack stronger by turning the water into ice but he also increased its speed when it began to spin faster and faster. He basically made it where Pikachu won't be able to dodge." He said shocking misty at how dangerous the blonde had made his attack stronger and faster.

And as Brock predicted Pikachu was hit dead on knocking the poor mouse Pokémon out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle! Dragonair wins" the referee said getting a cheer form the crowd. Delia looked sad that Pikachu was defeated in only the first match.

"Aw poor Pikachu and he was holding out for so long." She said while getting a nod from both Gary and the Professor.

"Yes he was but Naruto has trained that Dragonair very well from what I've seen so far. And how he pulled that combination off was also very impressive." He said and could only think he most likely would have never thought of that trick.

Ash just ran over to Pikachu again and picked the tiny electric Pokémon up and taking him over to his friends.

"That was a great match Ash." Misty said trying to keep his spirit up.

"Yeah but Naruto-nii is powerful. I never would have expected it to be this much of a challenge." He said only for Brock to nod his head in agreement. "Your right he is strong and his Dragonair is also very well trained. I can only Imagine how strong his other Pokémon are." He almost shuddered at the thought of the blondes other Pokémon being just as strong or even stronger. The three friends then turned towards Naruto and watched as he petted Haku as she seemed to purr at his touch. Hell they could actually hear said Pokémon purring from here and they were over two hundred feet away.

"Well you better get over there; you don't want to forfeit do you?" Misty said. Ash just looked at her like she was crazy.

"What are you crazy? Do you know how long I've waited to face Naruto-nii in a battle?" He shouted misty just looked at him in confusion. "Gary and I have been waiting for years to face Naruto-nii. And now he's here is to challenge me. That's like a dream come true right there." He said with stars in his eyes.

"I thought your dream is to become the greatest Pokémon Master ever?" Brock asked confused as well as Misty. "Oh it is but this one is also a dream of mine. You see Gary and I have been trying for years to show Naruto-nii that he didn't have to protect us all the time. And here is an opportunity to prove myself once and for all." His said with pure determination in his voice and in his eyes before turning back towards the field.

But what the three didn't know was Naruto, was able to hear them talking. 'You and Gary have already proven yourselves when I watched you both battle… Ash.' He thought to himself before looking Haku in the eyes.

"You're going to have to sit this one out okay?" he said while petting her behind her wings. She just purred in replied before lying right next to him. He just chuckled for a bit before turning back to Ash who looked ready for the second match.

"Well Ash why don't you start things off first?" Naruto said getting 'Hai' from ash before he (Ash) grabbed a pokéball from his belt. "Alright then Totodile you're up buddy!" he said before throwing the pokéball in the air releasing his Totodile. Said water Pokémon just started jumping around merrily.

"Wow he's pretty energetic at he… Ash?" Naruto said only for to see Ash groan at Totodile's behavior. "Well since you brought out you Pokémon, I think it's my turn bring out my next Pokémon. Let's go Giri!" Naruto yelled before throwing his pokéball. But the Pokémon that came out would scare ash for a long time.

It was a bipedal Pokémon, with a darkish yellow-green color covering its back and most of the front, black skin covering its torso, tail tip, and thighs, as well as red talons and claws. It had large black and red scythe like tusks coming out of its upper jaw on the side of its mouth. It had medium sized eyes with red irises and black pupils. There was ridged plate like skin going up from its back to its head region. It had solid armor and the legs and tail have a dividing line pattern. Its arms were quite small and divided in to three digits with two oval-shaped triceps and biceps and circular elbows. Its hands were small and circular with small red claws. Its legs looked formidable and strong with three toed feet with a red talon on each toe.

"Ash meet Giri, he's a Haxorus, a dragon Pokémon most commonly found in the Unova region." And just as Naruto finished speaking Giri decided to give a mighty roar. Totodile actually stopped prancing around and looked like it was about to shit itself from seeing the dragon Pokémon.

"Oh my Ash is in trouble here." Professor Oak said while looking at the mighty dragon Pokémon who looked ready to tear into anything that got in its way. Delia had dropped her camera at seeing such a Pokémon for its eyes scared her from here. Gary was wide eyed never thinking there was such a creature like the one he was seeing in the world. Hell most of the stadium was stunned at the monster called a Pokémon.

"So you ready for the next match Ash." Naruto said in a cheerful voice not even caring that everyone there looked ready to shit themselves. Ash just looked at the dragon for a few seconds before pulling his Pokédex out.

"_Haxorus: They are kind but can be relentless when defending territory. They challenge foes with tusks that can cut steel beams." _The machine said and Ash almost cried when he heard their tusk could cut steel beams. Ash just looked towards Totodile who looked to be frozen fear.

"Alright let's do this Totodile!" he said trying to psyche himself and Totodile up. Everyone (except Naruto) looked at Ash if he was crazy for even trying to fight such a creature. Didn't he hear his Dex it said it can cut steel beams.

"Alright then second match Totodile VS Haxorus Begin!" yelled the referee before running a safe distant away from the scary looking dragon Pokémon.

"Go Giri use Dragon claw!" Naruto yelled not wasting anytime. The dragon just roared as it claws on its hands became blood red before taking off in speeds that should impossible for a Pokémon that big. Totodile didn't even try to move as Giri moved in for the kill.

"Move Totodile!" Ash yelled along with his friends in the back round. Hell even people in the crowd were yelling for the water Pokémon to move. But it was all for naught as Giri was right on top of him bring down one of its claws.

Totodile was hit hard and was sent flying over twenty feet. "Totodile!" Ash yelled running over to his down Pokémon, even Naruto ran over to check on the little guy. When the two got to the water Pokémon they sighed in relief that it was only knocked out.

"Sorry about that Ash. When I trained Giri I had him work on not only his speed but his strength as well." He said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Giri is actually very kind outside of battles. But when he gets into a fight well then he becomes a completely different Pokémon." Ash could only look at him in shock that such a Pokémon that could scare a whole stadium of people was actually very kind. Looking back towards Giri, he saw it was playing with Haku having a good time. A sweat drop then formed on to his head when Haku bit Giri, and the armored dragon seemed to just laugh it off.

Sighing to himself he recalled Totodile back to his pokéball. "It fine Naruto-nii Just most of us weren't expecting for you pull a Pokémon like that out. Hell I thought Haku was your strongest at how powerful she was." He said truthfully. Naruto just stared at him (Ash) intently making him nervous. That is until Naruto started to laugh out loud shocking him and many others. Confused at why his surrogate brother was laughing he looked at him expectantly.

It took a bit but finally Naruto calmed down. "Sorry it's just; Haku is the baby of the group." This of course shocked everyone in the stadium. "You see I got her from an egg that hatched about two months ago." Everyone and I mean everyone went dead silent at what he just said. For they all had just learned Haku was only two months old and already this powerful. If that's how powerful his Pokémon were after two months, then how powerful were the ones he had for years? People could only shudder in anticipation.

**AN: And end. Sorry if this isn't the full fight. But we will finish it in the next chapter were we will see the four Strongest of Naruto's group. Please review and tell how you liked the battles. Also don't forget to vote for what legendary Naruto should get on the poll. So with that said peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: Hey guys sorry it took so long. Now a question. Have you guys read the new Naruto chapter? I mean come on; now the Sharingan can become the Rinnegan. WTF! Kishimoto has totally made the Uchiha clan gods. I mean their eyes just keep getting better and better. Now that my little rant is over were one more chapter away till we see what legendary Naruto will get. Now on to the reviews.**

**Chaozheaven:** thank you for the kind words. And yes I'm going to put in some flash backs of Naruto's journey.

**ddcj1990:** Thank you I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**lightningblade49:** Of course I'm going to put it were Amaterasu going to face Charizard. I'd be crazy not to. Now the Idea of Amaterasu training Charizard never crossed my mind. But also for pairing I like who you picked. But you'll just have to read more in the future to see if I add them or not.

**chm01:** Yes I know Garchomp is over kill. But do you really think Naruto wouldn't get one? Also for Haku evolving? You'll just have to read future chapters.

**Master of Ice and Wuji Grey:** No worry's I didn't get to bed till like four in the morning when I finished my last chapter. Also it didn't sound like a flame to me. You were just giving me ideas and telling me a mistake I made. That's what I want people to do, catch those mistakes and point them out to me so I can make sure I don't do again in the future.

**Animeguy1101: **I know Pikachu learns iron tail in the Hoenn region. But I wanted to speed it up a bit. Also for the Pokédex, I know I could have done that but meh I didn't think of it at the time and I don't want to really change it now.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Pokémon.**

**Chapter 4-**Naruto Vs Ash part 2

_Last time on the Grandson of Oak_

"_Sorry about that Ash. When I trained Giri I had him work on not only his speed but his strength as well." He said while scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "Giri is actually very kind outside of battles. But when he gets into a fight well then he becomes a completely different Pokémon." Ash could only look at him in shock that such a Pokémon that could scare a whole stadium of people was actually very kind. Looking back towards Giri, he saw it was playing with Haku having a good time. A sweat drop then formed on to his head when Haku bit Giri, and the armored dragon seemed to just laugh it off._

_Sighing to himself he recalled Totodile back to his pokéball. "It fine Naruto-nii Just most of us weren't expecting for you pull a Pokémon like that out. Hell I thought Haku was your strongest at how powerful she was." He said truthfully. Naruto just stared at him (Ash) intently making him nervous. That is until Naruto started to laugh out loud shocking him and many others. Confused at why his surrogate brother was laughing he looked at him expectantly._

_It took a bit but finally Naruto calmed down. "Sorry it's just; Haku is the baby of the group." This of course shocked everyone in the stadium. "You see I got her from an egg that hatched about two months ago." Everyone and I mean everyone went dead silent at what he just said. For they all had just learned Haku was only two months old and already this powerful. If that's how powerful his Pokémon were after two months, then how powerful were the ones he had for years? People could only shudder in anticipation._

_Now onto the story!_

Gary looked shocked at what he had heard. Haku was only two month's old and was already so powerful. It actually made him giddy when he thought it would be his time to face Naruto.

Professor Oak just looked at His grandson and saw his eyes light up in determination. He just chuckled to himself before looking back at Naruto. 'To be so young and yet have Pokémon so strong. Naruto you truly are one of the greatest trainers I have ever seen.' He thought to himself before looking towards Haku who was playing with Giri. 'And how can such a young Pokémon be so strong. It's unheard of, but of course Naruto pulled it off.' He mused before looking at Ash again. 'So what will you do now Ash?'

Ash had a thought full expression on his face. He just didn't know who he was going to pick next. He was going to save Charizard till the last so it was either Snorlax, Noctowl or Bayleaf. He'd have to wait and see who Naruto was going to bring out.

"You ready over there Ash?" Naruto yelled with his next pokéball. Ash just nodded making Naruto smile before throwing his pokéball. "Alright then let go Umi-hime!" and just as he said that a Kingdra appeared ready on to the field. Ash was actually sighed in relief at seeing a Pokémon he had seen before. He wasn't saying it wasn't powerful. Oh no he knew that Naruto would have trained it very well on either land or in water. So grabbing a ball from his (Ash) waist he then threw it while calling the Pokémon's name. "Let's go Snorlax!" when the Pokémon appeared only the field it was sleeping. This of course made Ash face fault. That is before he got back up and tried to use this to his advantage.

"Alright Snorlax sleeping is a great defense." He yelled making everyone sweat drop.

"He doesn't really think he's fooling anyone with that right?" Misty asked while looking towards brock. Brock actually looked embarrassed for Ash. Naruto just looked at Ash for a few seconds before laughing at him.

"Well if that's your _defense_ Ash I think I'll go offense. Do it Umi-hime use Hydro pump and try to wake Snorlax up!" he (Naruto) yelled. And as the commando was called the water dragon released a high pressured geyser of water from her mouth.

"Wake up Snorlax!" Ash yelled trying to wake Snorlax up but was it was all for not. For the water the Hydro pump hit Snorlax dead on. Drenching the very large Pokémon in the process. Ash looked like he was going to say something that is until he saw Snorlax starting to stir.

'Alright let's see what you've got Snorlax' Naruto thought before he froze when Snorlax stood up and opened its eyes, which were red in color that glared at him (Naruto) and Umi with untold hate for waking it up. (**AN: I know this isn't true but I'm just making it were Snorlax is very pissed off.)**

"Oh my Snorlax looks mad." Delia said as she captured Snorlax's image on her camera. Oak looked shocked at seeing Snorlax actually opening its eyes for once. Ash looked happy that Snorlax was awake.

"Alright Snorlax lets…?" he didn't get to finish as Snorlax was already rushing towards Tsukiumi with an ice punch already charged.

"Shit dodge it hime!" Naruto yelled not expecting for Snorlax to move so fast and without the command of his trainer. But as she was about to dodge Snorlax hit her dead on sending her back a few feet. Naruto was going to yell out to her if it wasn't for a hyper beam from Snorlax to interrupt him. The hyper beam hit Umi dead on making a dust cloud over the dragon Pokémon.

"Hime!" Naruto Yelled but didn't move, instead waiting for the dust cloud to disperse to see if Tsukiumi was alright. When the dust cloud that was covering the dragon Pokémon's was gone the audience saw that she was knocked out.

"Umi is unable to battle! Snorlax is the winner!" the referee yelled making the crowd go wild at ash's win. But Ash wasn't as happy as everyone else was. For some reason it didn't feel like a true win. Sure Umi was defeated but Snorlax didn't even need his help. Ash then looked over to Naruto and watched as the older boy return Umi to her ball before. He then looked towards Naruto's other Pokémon only to see them growling and hissing at Snorlax. Ash could only gulp when he saw their eyes flash red for a second before they smirked. And it was a very evil smirk that they gave Ash. He then looked back towards Naruto was now giving a very toothy smile he knew too well. It was the smile that he was in deep shit.

"Well Ash you defeated Umi." He said making Ash smile a bit at least getting rid of one of Naruto's Pokémon. "But I should warn you that my next Pokémon is going to try and make Snorlax's life a living hell now. For you see he's very, very protective of her. And he can always seem to sense when she's hurt. And when she's hurt he will hunt that person/Pokémon down that did it." Ash paled at that and Snorlax who had calmed down from its rage looked confused at what Naruto had said. "So without further ado meet Senko!" he yelled before grabbing a pokéball from his waist and throwing it in the air.

Everyone looked into the air and was shocked at what they saw. It was another Pokémon they had never seen before. It was dark blue, with a red underbelly that covers from the middle of its abdomen, to its jaws, and then to the undersides of its arms. Underneath the red was a gold diamond shape as well a gold cross on its snout. It had appendages that resemble jets, planes and a hammerhead sharks; it had four fins, one on each arm, one dorsal fin that had a slight cut in it and another on its tail that resembles a shark tailfin; horns that resemble jet/plane engines rest on its head, resembling a hammerhead. It has spikes on its hind limbs and arms as well as sharper claws. Its eyes had black scleras and gold-colored irises.

"Ash this is Senko." He said while pointing to the Pokémon hovering above him. "He's a Garchomp; A dragon type that's most commonly found in the Sinnoh Region. And he can fly at the speed of sound itself. Senko say hi." Naruto said which got a roar from the jet like Pokémon. Ash just looked at the Pokémon for a few before one thought passed through his and many other trainers minds. 'I have to get me one of those!' shaking his head. Ash pulled out his Pokédex to see what info head could get on the Pokémon.

"_Garchomp: the Mach Pokémon, when it folds up its body and extends its wings, it looks like a jet plane. It flies at sonic speed. It never allows its prey to escape."_

Ash could only at how bad of a match up this was. This Pokémon was built for speed and could fly. Making hyper beam that could only reach it. He then looked up to the jet like Pokémon and flinched when he saw it glaring daggers at Snorlax. Yeah this wasn't going to be a pretty match at all.

"My oh my It seems Naruto has some very powerful Pokémon on his team." Professor Oak said while looking Senko over. He also noticed it had some scars on its body meaning that it had been in some very dangerous battles.

"So gramps you think ash be able to win this one." Gary asked while watching the dragon Pokémon intently at what it could. For if he was going to face Naruto in the future might a well know how strong they were. Sure Ash may have defeated Tsukiumi but even he (Gary) knew Ash didn't think of it as one. He then turned to the Professor who just shook his head.

"No Naruto wins this one." He said getting a confused look from Delia.

"Why would you say that professor?" she asked

"Ash's Snorlax may be faster than other Snorlax's but that Garchomp win's hand down when it comes to speed. Also Senko doesn't even need to land to fight. He could just stay in the air the whole time while attacking Snorlax."

"Oh poor Snorlax, he was doing so well." She said sad for the chubby Pokémon. She was about to speak again but was silenced when ash started to speak again.

"Alright Snorlax use hyper beam!" He yelled Getting a 'Snor' from the large Pokémon before opening it mouth were a golden energy started to form. It only took few seconds to form before the chubby Pokémon launched the said attack to Senko.

"Senko do a barrel roll then follow up with Dragon rush." The dragon Pokémon just roared in acknowledgement before spinning to the left dodging the hyper beam before flying towards its opponent. Just then the two appendages on its head started to glow light blue. Before, its body was enveloped in a light blue aura.

"What's Dragon rush?" Ash asked out loud which got a chuckle from Naruto.

"Imagine it like a takedown only a lot faster and a lot stronger." He said shocking Ash as he watched the dragon Pokémon come crashing down on to Snorlax at extreme speeds. There was an explosion before a cloud of dust blocked everyone's view. But then Senko came flying out of the dust cloud looking around for his enemy.

All was silent as no one could see Snorlax. That is until Naruto heard something in the dust. His eye's just widened before looking back up at Senko.

"Dodge now Senko!" He yelled confusing the audience as why he would say that. But all were shocked when a hyper beam came rushing out of the dust cloud and heading straight for Senko. The Mack Pokémon eyes widened before flying higher into the air just barley dodging the sneak attack. The cloud then cleared showing Snorlax up and ready to continue.

The crowd started to go wild at seeing the giant Pokémon up and ready to fight once more. Ash looked relived to see Snorlax alright while Naruto shook his head in amazement.

"Damn Ash that is one tough Pokémon you got there." He said. Ash just gave him a cheeky grin. "Thanks Naruto-nii but were not done yet." He yelled defiantly with eyes that showed pure determination.

"You can do it Ash!" Misty yelled while Pikachu was waving flags right beside her.

"Show what you're made Ash!" Brock also shouted to his friends. Just then the entire stadium started to shout out for Ash.

Ash looked at everyone while blushing at so many people cheering him on. Naruto just chuckled in amusement at how Ash was bowing towards the audience. "Well Ash looks you've got some fans now. But shall we continue the match to give the people what they want Dattebayo?" Naruto asked getting a nod of agreement from the younger boy.

"Alright then why do I finish then? Go Senko use Brick break!" He yelled making Senko nodded his head before its left fin started to glow white. The jet like Pokémon then took off at high speeds towards Snorlax.

"Snorlax start charging a hyper beam and what till he gets in close." This of course got confused looks from his friends.

"What do you think Ash has planned Brock?" Misty asked the dark-skinned boy.

"It looks he wants to try and clash attacks but if he does that there's no guarantee that Snorlax will come out okay." And just as he said that Snorlax released the mighty attack clashing with Senko's. There was a great explosion making both Naruto and Ash cover their eyes in protection from the dirt it lifted.

It took a few minutes for the cloud to clear. But as it did people could make out to figures standing there panting. The two Pokémon just glared at each other before both started to faint at the same time. Seeing the neither Pokémon was getting up the referee called it.

"Neither Pokémon is standing double knockout." He yelled

"Thank you Captain obvious." He mumbled making the ref to glare at him. Naruto just shrugged it off before recalling Senko. He then looked to ash who also recalled Snorlax before grabbing the next pokéball on his waist.

"Well ash why don't you go Start things off this time." Naruto Said while grabbing another pokéball. Ash just nodded before calling out his next Pokémon. "Alright let's go Noctowl!" he yelled before releasing the shiny bird Pokémon in a burst of golden sparkles.

"Oh a shiny! Those are quiet rare to find. You're pretty lucky to have one Ash." Naruto said making ash grin. "But it's time I reveled my Pokémon now. Let's go Gekido!" He said making ash pull out his Pokédex to be ready for what came out. Naruto then threw the ball making another Pokémon appear in midair again.

It was a quadrupedal dragon-like Pokémon, who had large, red wings. Although mostly blue, it possesses accentuations of red and gray coloration. The red-colored portions of its body include its aforementioned wings, eyebrows, neck, and the undersides of its tail and limbs. The gray portions include its lower jaw and its belly, the latter of which appears armored. It also had three spiky extensions splayed from the sides of its face similar to the external gills of some salamanders.

Ash then looked towards his Pokédex again.

"_Salamence: the Dragon Pokémon. The final evolved form of Bagon. Equipped with sharp teeth and massive claws and weighs over 200 pounds._

Ash then clenched his teeth together. 'Damn another dragon type.' He thought clearly not liking how his surrogate brother was only using dragon Pokémon so far.

"Damn Naruto-nii got a lot of dragon type Pokémon." Gary said impressed with the collection he had.

"And I'm afraid to say these aren't all of them." Professor Oak said shocking Gary. "Wait then how many does he have."

"Many more but what I can't understand is why he doesn't have a Dragonite yet." He said wondering why that was. Gary just shrugged at that.

"Maybe he's just trying to train her in different moves before evolving her?" He suggested. Oak just nodded at the possibility for it wasn't unheard of. As many trainers did it now and days.

"Ash this is Gekido, and as you already know he's a Salamence. Mostly found in the Hoenn region." He said while Gekido was looking at noctowl like a piece of meat. Hell it even started to licks it lips. And Noctowl didn't like the looks in the dragon Pokémon's eyes that held a certain gleam in the them.

Gekido then gave a small roar catching Naruto's attention. Naruto just looked up towards the flying Pokémon who was giving off more small roars as if saying something to the blonde. Then after the Pokémon was done roaring Naruto had a look of disgust on his face.

"NO YOU CAN'T EAT NOCTOWL!" he yelled making the dragon Pokémon give a low roar that sound more like a whine.

"I don't care if you're hungry right now but you can't eat noctowl. When this is all done you can eat as much as you want." He said which seemed to make the dragons eyes shine with joy. "Geez sometimes I think I should have called you glutton instead." Shaking his head he looked towards ash. "So you ready Ash?" which of course got a 'Hai' from the younger boy. "Alright then you ready as well Gekido?" this just got a roar from the dragon before it took off towards noctowl.

"Alright Noctowl use confusion!" Ash yelled. Just then Noctowl's eyebrow tufts began to glow blue before they released a blue light towards his opponent. Gekido seeing the attack coming straight for him made a dive towards the ground. People gasped think he was going to crash but before he did hit. The dragon Pokémon jerked upwards barely skimming the ground. The crowd roared in approval. But were silenced when Naruto called out an attack.

"Alright use Dragonbreath!" he yelled making Gekido open its mouth releasing a green beam of air towards noctowl.

"Dodge it then fly upwards!" Ash yelled to the bird Pokémon making it do a barrel roll before for flying higher in the sky.

"Don't let it escape Gekido!" the dragon Pokémon just roared before flying after the shiny Pokémon. It didn't take long for Gekido to catch up to noctowl. The two kept up at their game of cat and mouse. But finally Gekido was right on top of Noctowl.

"Alright Gekido use Thunder Fang." And just a he yelled the command the dragon Pokémon Fangs began to turn yellow before lightning started to jolt from them.

"Noctowl dodge now!" But the shiny Pokémon didn't react in time as the Salamence bite down on noctowl shocking and paralyzing the bird Pokémon. The bird Pokémon started to barrel towards the ground at high speeds.

"Noctowl!" ash yelled as he started to run out on the field to catch the owl looking Pokémon. He then dove catching the bird Pokémon before it could crash into the ground.

"You alright noctowl?" he asked the owl Pokémon. Noctowl tried to move but couldn't for it was still paralyzed. Ash just sighed before looking over at the ref. "He's done Naruto one that one." He said making the ref nod his head in understanding.

"Noctowl is unable to battle! Gekido is the winner!" he yelled. Naruto just sighed before looking at the watch on his wrist. He was supposed to head to blackthorn city later today but at the rate the battle was taking he wouldn't make it time. So deciding to speed up the process he was going to take out ash next Pokémon in one shot. He grabbed both Umi's and Senko's pokéball before releasing the two. Ash confused at what Naruto was doing he watched as the two made their way towards Haku and Giri who looked at happy at seeing their family alright.

"Gekido come on back buddy." Naruto said calmly. The Salamence looked at its trainer in confusion until he saw Naruto grab a pokéball with black flames on it. Gekido's eye's widened before turning towards Ash and giving him a knowing smirk. Ash then felt a chill travel down his spine when he saw that smirk. He then looked at Naruto other Pokémon who were also giving knowing smirks as well. Well except Haku she looked very excited for some reason. Shaking his head he (Ash) grabbed another pokéball from his waist.

"Alright Bayleaf your up!" Ash yelled before throwing the pokéball releasing Bayleaf. The grass Pokémon just looked excited at being called out for battle. Ash just smiled at how excited Bayleaf was before looking back at Naruto who was giving him a very serious look.

"Sorry Ash but I'm going have get serious now. I have to be leaving for Blackthorn city in an hour." He said before throwing the pokéball in his hand. But before anyone could see what type of Pokémon it was a dust cloud formed covering it up. But then Naruto spoke again but this time it was deathly quiet but everyone in the stadium heard him.

"Flamethrower." And just as that one word left his mouth a torrent of black flames came shooting out of the dust and straight for Bayleaf. The grass type Pokémon wasn't even able to process what had shot out of the cloud before she was engulfed in flames. Everyone shoot up from their seats at seeing such flames.

When the flames died down Bayleaf was lying on the ground unconscious. Ash was frozen in place not believing he had been defeated so fast that he didn't move to check on her. When he finally snapped out of his funk he finally started to run towards Bayleaf. Even Misty and Brock ran out to the field to check on her. The three just sighed in relief that she wasn't seriously injured. Misty then looked towards Naruto to yell at him but stopped when the dust cloud was starting to disappear.

"Come on out and present yourself Amaterasu." Naruto said before a pure obsidian black Charizard with crimson red eyes and a pure black flame on the tip of its tail walked out of the dust. Its body was riddled with scars. The most prominent one's being an x-shape scar across its right eye a long jagged scar across it chest and a scar that ran down the right side of its neck. Team rocket who had been seating in the stands in disguise looked like they had found god its self when they saw Amaterasu. And only one thought passed through their minds.

'The ultimate Pokémon for the boss!' and with that thought in mind they left the stadium to plan on how to catch it.

When ash looked up to see what everyone was staring he almost choked on his spit when he saw Amaterasu. Naruto just smiled at the younger boy.

"I see you remember Amaterasu Ash." He said while petting the black Pokémon on the head. All eyes then turned towards ash well except for Gary, professor Oak and his mother.

"Ash you know that Pokémon?" Brock asked he could tell that Amaterasu was extremely strong. Hell everyone in the stadium could tell he was strong. Ash just nodded his head in confirmation.

"Yeah Naruto-nii has had him for years. Hell he's had Amaterasu before I was even born." That of course made both Brock and Misty pale. If Haku was only two months old was as strong as she was. The two just shivered at the thought of how powerful Amaterasu was if he had been with Naruto before Ash was even born. "But he's change a lot since the last time I saw him. His flame never looked black they were blue the day Naruto-nii left for his journey. And back then he was just a Charmeleon. Another thing those scars on him are also new as well." Ash said while watching Amaterasu started to make his was towards Naruto.

"Hey there buddy… how you doing?" Naruto said in a gentle voice while rubbing the black Charizards neck. Amaterasu seemed to just lean into Naruto's touch that is until Naruto's hand went over the scar on his neck. Amaterasu flinched when Naruto's hand skimmed right over it. This of course was also seen by everyone.

"Ne Naruto-nii what happened to Amaterasu?" Ash asked curiously this of course peaked everyone attention. Naruto just turned towards ash with a sad look. Then out of nowhere Naruto started to take off his vest and the bandages that were wrapped around his abs. But when the two were off his being many could only gap at what they saw. On his abs was a giant scar that looked like something had impaled itself into him. There was also another scar right by his heart as well. When Naruto turned around to show everyone his back, there was three more, two which looked like in the same place as the first two scars in the front. But also there was a long jagged scar on his back as well.

"N-Naruto-nii…Wh-what happened?" Ash asked the older teen his face pale at seeing the scars. Naruto just sighed before starting to wrap the bandages around his abs again (Much to the ire of the girls in the stadium.)

"About a year ago Amaterasu and I were attacked." He started while petting Amaterasu who eyes narrowed at the memory.

**(Flashback)**

_Amaterasu was carrying a bleeding Naruto on his back as he tried to find a town or city to heal his didn't help that he was also bleeding from the wounds he had sustained from the battle their just in. The two had been ambushed by a large pack of Weavile and Sneasel, who had looking for an easy meal. He and Naruto were able to take most of them down. But their numbers finally overcame the two and had sustained heavy damage. When the pack had left both he and Naruto were on the ground bleeding._

_Naruto had a hole in his stomach and a long gash on his back. While he had two jagged gashes on his neck and his chest. The Leader of the pack also had carved an X on his right eye making sure that it would scar._

"_Ama-Amaterasu?" said Naruto as he tried to speak up but started to cough up blood. The fire Pokémon just looked back at his partner as he watched as Naruto started to fall asleep again. He knew that Naruto needed to get to a hospital and fast or face losing his partner and brother. So ignoring the pain that was flaring in his body he tried to fly to gain more ground. He knew this was a bad idea for it was making his wounds worst but he wasn't going to lose his partner, not now, not ever. It took him about ten minutes but he finally had found a city that was about a mile or two away. So still ignoring the pain that was starting to take over he began to fly faster._

_When he finally arrived Amaterasu immediately looked for a hospital or at least a Pokémon center to get Naruto some help. When he finally found one he rushed over to it while trying to keep Naruto from falling off his back. It was quite a shock for Nurse Joy and some of the trainers who were resting at the Pokémon center to see a black bleeding Charizard carrying an equally bloody teen on his back come rushing in._

_Amaterasu then gently put Naruto on the ground before looking towards nurse joy with a pleading look as if saying 'Please save him' before passing out alongside Naruto. Nurse Joy and the rest of the trainers in the Pokémon center then ran over to the two before lifting them up on too a pair of stretchers before rushing them to the back and try to save the pair._

_(__**One week later)**_

_Naruto could only groan as his eyes tried to pry themselves open. But they flew wide opened when he remembered that he and Amaterasu were attacked. Sitting right up he began to look around at his surrounding looking for his partner. He then looked towards the door at the other side of the room heard it open. Nurse joy came through the door and gasped when she saw him sitting up and awake._

"_Oh my your awake! You should be up for another three to four days." She said clearly surprised that he was up._

"_WH-Where*Cough* am*Cough* I?" Naruto asked through his cough's and it didn't help either that his throat felt like it was on fire._

"_Alamos town, Pokémon center." she said while moving over to the IV that was connected to Naruto right arm. She then walked over to the sink before grabbing a glass and filling it with some water. "Here drink this it might help your throat." She said while giving the glass to Naruto. He just gave a small thank you before drinking it slowly as if savoring it. When he was done he gave the glass back to Nurse Joy._

"_How did I get here?" he asked. He remembered that he and Amaterasu were…? "Wait where's Amaterasu!" He shouted before fling the sheets and blanket off his body and tries to find his Partner._

_Joy just placed a hand on his shoulder keeping him in the bed. "Hey calm down your wounds might open up." Naruto settled down some but not completely. Joy sighed in relief that Naruto had calmed down. She then looked at him and began to speak._

"_Now who's Amaterasu?" she asked wondering if it was that black Charizard that had brought the young man here._

"_He's a Charizard." He said wanting to know what had happened to his friend. Joy just nodded her head that said she knew where he was._

"_Please can you take me too him?" he asked in a hopeful voice wanting to see his friend. Joy nodded her head again before helping him out of bed and into a wheelchair. "Oh I never got you name." she said for needed to know the name of the people she takes care of._

_Naruto just looked back towards her as pushed him from behind. "Naruto Uzumaki."_

(_**Flashback end**_)

Everyone grimaced as he told his story. Sure it wasn't unheard of Pokémon attacking humans like that before. But many people knew Sneasel had very sharp claws. And Weavile's claws were just a sharp.

And just before think anything else they started to smell smoke. People then turned their heads towards Amaterasu who was glaring at the ground and looked pissed at the memory. Naruto just continued to pet Amaterasu before looking at Ash.

"Can we start with the next battle now ash I wasn't joking when I said I needed to leave for Blackthorn City. Cause if I'm not there in time she's going to kick my ass…again." A sudden chill then went down Naruto's spine and he could have sworn he heard a 'Damn Right!' in the distance. Ash just laughed at his older brother figure before speaking.

"Why? Your girlfriend goanna kick the crap of you." He asked before laughing but he wasn't expecting the answer that came out of Naruto's mouth next.

"Yep." He said almost depressed that's what actually was going to happen.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"…."

"WHAT!" Ash yelled making Pikachu who was perched on his shoulders to fall off at how loud he was. "When did you get a girlfriend!" he asked while pointing at Naruto like a monkey would. Naruto could only sigh. Really he just wanted to finish this battle and leave. But no Ash has to make a scene on National T.V. he really hoped none of his friends were making fun of him right. Yeah he could totally see both Volkner and Flint making fun of him right now…the Bastards. He'd have to kick their asses the next time he saw them. For no one make's fun of Naruto Uzumaki…well no guy does but women that's a different story. He then looked back at ash and saw he was still pointing at him.

"Yes Ash I have a girlfriend. Now stop acting like a fool and bring out your next Pokémon." Naruto said clearly annoyed. He really didn't want his ass kicked again. Once is one time too many. And luckily Ash did stop acting like a damn fool and pulled out his final Pokémon. Naruto just sighed in relief when Ash threw the ball and out came Charizard.

The stadium then went silent as the two fire Pokémon eyed each other. Sure ash's Charizard could easily tell that Amaterasu was much stronger than him. But that didn't mean he was just going to quit far from it. This was a challenge, a test of strength to see where he stood against the older Charizard. One with much more experience than he. The two kept eyeing each other till their partners shouted their commands.

"Flamethrower!" the two trainers shouted before the two Charizards released their attacks. One of black flames the other of orange flames collided together. The two flames tried to overpower the other. And by the look of it the Black flames were winning. All but Naruto had to cover their faces at the intensity of the two flames. But people could feel it; the black flames were just getting hotter by the seconds. Soon the black flames overpowered the orange flames rushing towards Charizard.

"Alright Charizard to the sky!" Ash yelled before Ash Charizard took off barely dodging the flames. Amaterasu then turned back towards Naruto who gave a nod in confirmation to go. The black Pokémon gave a mighty roar before taking off at amazing speeds towards Charizard.

It was plain to see who had the greater speed, for Amaterasu was easily able to catch up to Charizard. Amaterasu then went to grab one of Charizards wings but the younger Pokémon began to dive downwards to make a getaway.

"Alright Amaterasu use Flamethrower once more." Naruto shouted while his other Pokémon were cheering Amaterasu on. The black Charizard gave a nod in acknowledgment before looking back down towards Charizard again before spewing a jet of black flames.

Charizard was able to dodge most of the flames being spewed by the older Charizard for a few minutes but his luck started to run out when Amaterasu was hitting more and more. Ash looked frantic at what to do next before an idea popped into his head.

"Charizard land, then use Dragon rage." Ash yelled but didn't get a reply back as he (Charizard) was still trying to dodge the jets of black Flames. Finally Amaterasu stopped using flamethrower and let the younger Charizard land and use its next attack. Charizard eyes began to turn white as the flame began to grow to epic proportions. Charizard then opened his mouth before a ball of flaming inferno began to form. But as he was about to release the attack Naruto cut him off with his next command.

"Okay Amaterasu use Dragon breath." He yelled. And just as he yelled those few words Amaterasu opened his mouth and shot out a light blue beam of air at Charizard. Now Charizard who was still charging his move couldn't move. The dragon breath actually hit the flaming inferno that was still in Charizards mouth causing the two moves to explode. A dust cloud then was up lifted blocking everyone views of Charizard.

"Charizard!" Ash called out worried for his Pokémon. When the cloud started to disappear it showed Charizard standing panting some but still willing to fight. The crowd went crazy at Charizard still standing and ready to fight. Naruto could only shake his head at how resilient Ash's Pokémon were. I mean really most Pokémon would have been down after being hit by a few of Amaterasu's Flamethrower. But to still be standing after two attacks exploded in your face was damn impressive.

Charizard then looked up towards Amaterasu with a face of pure determination. Ash looked relieved that Charizard was okay rearing to go.

"Alright Amaterasu, use steel wing!" Naruto yelled before Amaterasu's Wing began to glow white before flying at Charizard.

"Get ready to catch it Charizard!" Ash Shouted while getting a roar from said Pokémon. It didn't take even a minute for Amaterasu to be five feet above Charizard. But before Amaterasu could hit Charizard, He (Charizard) put his arms up catching Amaterasu's wings. That didn't mean he didn't go sliding backwards from the power of the attack.

Ash cheered Charizard for catching the attack. That is until he saw Naruto smirking at him. Confused at why his brother figure was smirking he about to question the older teen until it hit him. Charizard is basically holding Amaterasu in place which is right in front of him. But as he was going to shout for Charizard to release Amaterasu Naruto had already called out his attack.

"Amaterasu…flamethrower." And just as he said those two words Amaterasu had opened his mouth and releasing a geyser of black flame on Charizard. When the flames died down Charizard was still standing but was out cold. How he was still standing no one knew. But with Charizard down the match was over.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Amaterasu is the Winner!" the Ref shouted making the Stadium roar with approval. But they all quieted down when Naruto started to walk over to Ash.

"That was a great Battle Ash. I can't wait Battle you again the future." Naruto Said while clasping a hand on the younger boys shoulder. "And you've made me proud. So with a heavy heart I'd like to say. You don't need my protection anymore." And with that said he gave the younger boy a hug.

**An: And Done. Damn that was my longest chapter. Now remember people you've got until the next chapter to keep voting for what legendary Naruto should get. So peace Peeps.**


	6. An

AN: Hey everybody sorry I haven't updated in forever. It's just my internet has been down. But it should be back up soon. So until then just wait for a bit longer. Also prepare for new stories and ideas I have coming out. So until then peace out.


End file.
